Recurrence
by Heretohavefun
Summary: A mission goes wrong and Ward ends up having to deal with someone he never wanted to see again.
1. Chapter 1

The music was loud. It was at that level of loudness where you can barely discern what the lyrics are, but you can feel the beat in your bones. It was jam packed with people: people who were sweaty, drunk, and different degrees of high. It was dark and certainly not small. It was awkwardly lit with random colored lighting here and there and some red illuminated lights by the bars. It had multiple floors, the first being the dance floor, the others being small distinctive balcony areas. It was a club, and Ward deeply hated clubs. He dreaded any time in which a mission involved being in or around a club. There were too many uncontrollable factors- too many intoxicated people who had no common sense to not get mixed up in what clearly looks to be trouble. Missions in clubs always seemed to end less than perfect one way or another and this one appeared to be no exception to Ward so far.

Ward scoured the club for his Rookie. They had lost Skye on comms about thirty minutes ago. She had gone in alone to see if she could meet the dealer of some supposed alien blood laced drugs that were killing people left and right. Coulson felt confident Skye could get the job done alone, so Ward and Fitz went as backup and tech support while everyone else stayed on the bus and helped from there. As Ward pushed past countless numbers of people he began to wonder if Coulson's judgment in letting Skye go in alone was right. He had started looking fifteen minutes ago, but has not yet found her. Worry was beginning to set in, as he wondered if the mission was completely blown and something had happened to Skye. However, Ward tried to push these thoughts out of his head and be realistic. Skye could have been bumped in the crowd and her earpiece lost and trampled by god knows how many people. Maybe there was just a loose wire and her mic portion was just defective. Maybe he just couldn't find Skye because this place was the hottest and most well-known club in Austin and on a Friday night it was filled to capacity with a huge number of people. Ward shuffled his way over to the bar and squeezed his way in between two girls sitting on barstools. He motioned to the bartender, and the bartender quickly came over eager to help his next costumer.

"Have you seen this girl?" Ward yells to the bartender showing him a picture of Skye on his phone.

"Dude do you think I remember every girl that comes up to my bar? They all look about the same to me anyways." He yells back.

Ward lets out a defeated breath and turns around and heads back into the crowd, but no before getting his butt squeezed by both girls he was next to at the bar. Yet another reason Ward hated clubs. Everyone was so outwardly touchy and he did not like that.

Ward checked his watch. Fifteen more minutes had gone past, and he still had no location on Skye. He decided to update Fitz and tell him to alert Coulson.

"Fitz?"

"Ward? Did you find her? Cause I don't see anything on the cameras. The lighting is so bad, every girl pretty much just looks the same."

"Negative. I have not found Skye yet. I want you to patch in Coulson and see what he wants to do with the mission. I am going to keep looking for her."

"Will do Ward."

With that there small communication ends and Ward continues to look. He tries two of the five balconies, but she isn't in either. He heads back into the mosh pit of crowd that is the center of the club, hoping to see her as he makes his way over to the other balconies. As Ward pushes his way through the slew of people, Coulson's voice comes over his earpiece.

"Agent Ward?"

"Yes sir?"

"Fitz says you have lost comms with Skye and cannot get a pin point on her location?"

"Yes that is correct sir. We are just about reaching an hour without any word from her. Do you want us to continue the mission or look for her instead?"

"Agent Ward you can go back to the van, give Skye another hour to complete the mission. Fitz says he is pretty sure she has not left the club yet so most likely her comm is just not working. If she doesn't come back to the van within the hour like she is supposed to you can call of the mission and we will go from there."

"Yes sir. I will head back to the van now."

Ward clicks he comm off and makes his way out of the club with an offsetting feeling in his stomach. Something just did not feel right about the situation.

He climbed back into the van with Fitz and monitored the cameras with an intense fixation.

The hour felt like one of the longest in his life. He hated the waiting, but he soon learned that he hated something even more:

The fact that Skye did not come back to the van.

* * *

**Please review! All comments are welcome! More is to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell could she have gone?!" Ward angrily said as he slammed his fist against the steering wheel of the van. Fitz just watched from the back as Ward began to throw his little temper tantrum. Ward turned the key in the ignition and the van roared to life. He angrily jerked the van to the left and quickly sped out of the space the van was parked in on the street, causing Fitz to be thrown to the side of the van.

"Oi! Ward take it easy!" Fitz yells to him as he buckles himself in tightly.

"I knew she shouldn't have gone in alone." Ward angrily grumbles to himself as he white knuckles the steering wheel and speeds down the street. Ward slams on the breaks as the set of lights in front of him turn to red. The van lurches to a halt and Ward angrily slams his fists down on the steering wheel again.

"Ward we'll find her," Fitz says, trying to calm Ward down before he kills them with his anger fueled erratic driving. "Skye is a strong, she is probably just fine… and mathematically speaking she couldn't have gotten that far."

Fitz begins to spew out mathematical statics about the search area, but is shut up as the lights turn green and Ward slams his foot on the accelerator, racing down the street to the airfield where the bus was located. "Last time she went in alone she got shot. This time she's missing. I knew she wasn't ready for this," Ward says sternly, "she could be anywhere Fitz. In any condition. She may not be 'just fine'."

They drive back in silence after that, not saying a word to each other or about Skye until they reach the bus and get out of the van. They head upstairs and to the briefing room where May, Simmons, and Coulson were everyone seemed to be busily working.

May was at the electronic table, trying to get a GPS location on Skye. Two traces were going simultaneously, one of her cell phone and the other of her comm device, neither seemed to be proving fruit full. Coulson and Jemma were fixated at the video being played on the screens on the wall. They were the security feeds of the club.

"Did you find her yet?" Ward says as he enters the room with Fitz.

"No, but we have every possible video feed the club has to offer. Fitz I need you to get any and all video surveillance from outside around the club and start looking through that." Coulson dictates, not even moving from his position in front of the screen.

"What can I do sir?" Ward asks.

"Help us look through the video from the club. We have 3 hours between the time Skye went into the club and when it closed."

Ward nods and begins to search with Coulson and Simmons for any little sign of Skye anywhere in the hours of video. Its tedious work, but he knows that it may just end up saving Skye.

Thirty minutes later Fitz startles everyone when he suddenly exclaims "SKYE!" Coulson, Simmons, and Ward whip around to face Fitz behind them, and May looks up from the table to Fitz right next to her on his tablet.

"Fitz?" Simmons asks eagerly and hopefully.

Sounding a little shocked himself he says, "I've got her. I found her." With a quick swipe of his finger on his tablet the video feed he was viewing is transmitted to the larger screen on the wall for everyone to see. Fitz rewinds it so it goes back to where he first spotted her.

The video shows Skye exiting an apartment building with two men on either side of her. One holds her close, almost lovingly, as the other walks just a step or too ahead. She doesn't seem to be struggling or in any sign of apparent danger, but obviously something was not right. The trio walks down the street until they round a corner and disappear from the video cameras view.

"Fitz where did they go?" Coulson says.

"One second, Sir, I'm pulling up the next feed ri- Here."

Skye and the two men appear again on the screen walking down the street seemingly normal.

"Where is this?" May asks.

"A few blocks away from the Club." Fitz replies.

"but how did she get there Fitz?" Simmons asks intently watching the video, a sense of worry easily seen within her scrunched up concentrated face.

"Don't know." Fitz says with a little shake of the head and a small shrug.

"We didn't even see her leave the club…" Ward mumbles.

The team continues to watch Skye on the screens, Fitz continuously changes the feed every minute or so to keep their teammate in view. As Skye and the men progress on, Skye seems to become a little less stable. Her walking pattern becomes a little less straight and she seems to be relying on the man next to her for a little more support. She looks drunk as she clearly is laughing and making small talk with her two travel buddies. The two men lead Skye left into an alley. She goes completely out of view.

"Fitz?" Coulson asks when the next view does not come up a few seconds after.

Coulson looks away from the now paused video on the screen to see Fitz frantically working on his tablet, a disgruntled look on his face.

"I…I..I don't have the view."

"What do you mean you don't have the view? She was right there Fitz!" Ward says frustrated.

"Agent Ward, I think Fitz means that there is not a camera that points towards the alley," Simmons says.

"Fitz un-pause the video, maybe they come out of the alley," Coulson says.

Fitz nods and un-pauses the video and everyone goes back to watching it. For a solid five minutes nobody comes out, so Fitz decides to fast forward a little bit. The video runs a bit faster and then May says, "stop." Fitz immediately pauses and then plays the video, and sure enough there is Skye on the sidewalk in front of the entrance to the alley. He rewinds it just slightly to see what happened fully.

The video shows Skye walking out of the alley. She was swaying all over the place. Her shoes were gone and her tight black dress she had been wearing seemed worse for wear. She pauses and braces herself against the side of the corner building. The team watches in horror as Skye looks back into the alley and then without a second thought begins to run- or tries to run- going directly into the main street. She had no regard for her own safety as she entered into the pathway of an onslaught of vehicles. It happened within seconds, but it could not be missed.

A car began to break, but it wasn't enough, almost, but not enough. When it hit, she was pushed onto hood in a rolling fashion. She stopped at the windshield, her small body unable to dent the glass. The vehicle came to a full stop, with a little jerk backward, and Skye rolled off the car like a ragdoll, onto the cold rough pavement street.

* * *

**Comment down below! I love hearing what you guys think or any constructive criticisms!**


	3. Chapter 3

He had been here before. He had been in this same place involving practically the same situation, more times than he would like to remember. This time when he got the call he wasn't expecting it, all the other times he was, and for that reason it hurt him ten times more than all the previous. Millions of questions were floating around in his head, like how she got here, and why she didn't tell him she was back, and how it all happened. These were new questions for him and it was frightening. He always knew the answer to these types of questions before, along with all the details to the situation because sadly they were simple and always all the same. He sat right next to her bed like always, the stiff cushioned hospital chair pulled up close so he could comfortably hold her hand. The only question that seemed to be the same was if she was going to be okay and he asked it every time any nurse came in to check her vitals. They all would just give a small nod, a weak little smile, and then scribble something in the chart and leave. It had been over two hours and Skye had not yet woken up and it truly worried Miles. She just seemed worse this time, worse than any other time she had been here. The doctors and nurses always were able to fix her before, but this time he just had a different feeling.

The first time something like this happened he was with her. She had taken some bad ecstasy and mixed with the bottle of tequila she downed she was in bad shape. She had barely been coherent, but she did manage to keep crying as she begged Miles to just let her die. He actually thought she might so he brought her to this same hospital and they flushed her system. She was released the next day and everything was alright. The second incident was when she didn't come back to their apartment one night. Miles fell asleep in a leather chair that faced the door, waiting for her to come home. He was bolted awake when his cell phone rang at full blast. It was his friend Tony, who worked as an E.R nurse at the hospital, and just had seen Skye come in. Miles was out the door and running to his pickup before Tony had even finished his sentence. Skye was in the hospital and that was all he needed to know. Luckily, she was actually pretty okay this time. She had passed out and hit her head on the age of a table. She was discharged that night. The third time she wasn't so lucky. This time Miles had actually been working at an actual IT job at night. He got the call from the hospital this time, after putting himself down as Skye's emergency contact, and they told him he needed to get their immediately. On this occasion Skye had done too much cocaine and her kidneys were failing. She had to be put onto immediate dialysis to save them. Miles quit his job and stayed with her in the hospital that whole week and a half, and sat by her bed all day and night, just like he was now. Unfortunately, that wasn't the last time Skye got herself into trouble and Miles had to be called. There were two other times after that. Once Skye tried heroin and the hospital had to stab adrenaline into her heart after it began to beat dangerously slow. The other time she overdosed on cocaine yet again and had intense seizures. Miles finally convinced her to quit after that, she went into rehab and everything. Then she moved out to L.A. and joined that stupid Shield team. And now somehow she was back here where she started. The doctors said she had been hit by a car and that there were drugs in here system. They told Miles that they just have to wait for her to wake up and then they can get a better assessment of her condition and then can fix her fully.

Miles stared at Skye the whole time, not wanting to miss the long awaited moment when her eyelids would begin to twitch and flutter open and she would be awake and okay. By now he had memorized every inch of her face ten times over. She had a small gauze bandage on her left eyebrow, a bruise forming on her left cheekbones, a large scrape on her chin, and a small liner cut no more than an inch long on her right cheekbone close to her eye. Even in this awful state, Miles still thought she looked beautiful. She was his Skye after all. In his eyes Skye was just as beautiful as her namesake up above. He could look at her forever and never stop being amazed.

As he waited for Skye to wake up, as it neared hour three of her unconsciousness, an angry upset feeling began to burn in his stomach. Miles started to become furious about why Skye was here and not with that S.H.E.I.L.D team she had joined and to his knowledge was still a part of. She was supposed to be safe with them and obviously she was not. She was battered and broken and here in the hospital like all the other times. Why hadn't they even come by yet? What the hell sort of thing was this? She was supposed to be a part of a super-secret spy team that could take down anyone or anything so how did Skye manage to end up back here? This is no doubt their fault and now they aren't even here to claim responsibility or take care of her. That made him furious. For the first time in three hours he looked away from Skye, let go of her hand, and got up from his seat. He was incredibly angry and frustrated and just needed to let it out. Miles paced back and forth a few times trying to release his bottled up energy. As he passed the doorway the third time, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something. Fueled by anger, Miles rushed out the door and directly to the nurse's desk, where he grabbed his target by the shoulders turning him around, and punched him square in the face.

Miles had never felt some much fury and satisfaction as he took a small step back to take in the full sight of a dazed and slightly bloody Agent Grant Ward.

* * *

Like always please comment below! Sorry this chapter isn't so great...I was a little rushed, but I wanted to get it up regardless. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ward is more of a physical fighter. Once the yelling and harsh words become weapons, instead of his fists or a gun, the fight is immediately taken down to a level playing field: something he was not used to at all.

It had taken him a few seconds to realize what was happening. One moment he was intently and eagerly waiting for the hospital nurse to give him and his team any information about his rookie, and the next, he was being punched square in the nose. When Ward saw who was in front of him, being held back by Agent May, he thought he was going to explode with anger.

It was that lying son of a bitch Miles. How the hell was he here?

"Dude what the fuck?!" Ward yelled wiping the blood dripping out of his nose.

"YOU FRICKEN ASSHOLE- HOW IS SHE HERE?!" Miles screamed to the group, well mainly Ward.

"I'M THE ASSHOLE?" Ward screamed back still slightly shocked by the sudden screaming match that had irrupted.

"GOD I COULD SO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"LIKE YOU COULD?!"

"JUST WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!? WHY THE FUCK IS SHE HERE?!" Ward, who was now consciously taking in what Miles was screaming at him, now had no idea how to answer. Part of him was elated that Skye was indeed here and was not lost anymore, but obviously this wasn't a good place to be. Before Ward could even answer Coulson spoke up.

"Mr. Lydon- we should deal with this somew-"

"NO. WE AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I GET SOME ANSWERS," Miles said before being interrupted by the small red hair nurse at the front desk.

"Actually sir, you are going to have to take this little discussion thing yall got going on somewhere else because this here is supposed to be a quiet public area, so if yall don't move I'm going to have to call security," she said in a stereotypical Texas accent.

Ward watched as May pulled Miles down a hall with the team following close behind. Once they were at the end of the dimly lit hall way, Miles wiggled out of May's grasp, and the fighting started again.

"She was supposed to be safe with you guys tell me how Skye ended up in the damn hospital!" Miles said with a little less volume, but still the same amount of anger.

"She was on a mission with Agent Ward and I," Fitz said to him, slightly under his breath, but definitely loud enough for Miles to hear him.

"A mission?!" Miles replied.

"Yes a mission," Ward retorted back kind of rudely, with a bit of anger.

"What the Fuck is she doing on a mission? She isn't some fricken navy seal like you are! She is a hacker!"

"She is more than just a hacker; she has- ," Ward began to say, but Miles cut him off.

"No wonder she is the hospital! You send her out on a mission where she has no train-," this time it was Ward's turn to but back.

"Actually she has training! Skye has been training with me. I wouldn't have let her in the field if I didn't think she could handle it!"

"So you get to decide if Skye can handle herself in the field?"

"No actually, that's my call Mr. Lydon," Coulson said, "Skye was ready for this small operation. It wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She was prepared."

"Obviously she wasn't because look where she is now! I knew her staying with you guys was a bad idea! Dammit! Why didn't she just listen to me?" Miles said irritably, while rubbing his disheveled face with his hands and pulling back his hair. It was quiet for a few moments and then Agent Simmons spoke up.

"Excuse me but where is Skye? How bad are her injuries?" Simmons said quietly in here British accent, which was rather refreshing on the ears instead of everyone else's angry yelly voices.

"She's in a room around the corner," Miles said letting out an unhappy breath, "they think she will be okay, but they don't know for sure."

"What number?" Ward asked heatedly.

Miles completely dismissed Ward's question and asked his own. "Why are there drugs in her system?" He asked the question rather calmly considering he was practically a volcano a few moments before.

"Oh lord…Drugs what type of drugs?" Simmons asked concerned.

"Why does it matter to you?" May asked, finally speaking up.

Miles sighed and gave a small shake of his head. "She had some issues when we met. She used a lot, pretty much whatever she could get her hands on. She only quit because she knew she wasn't going to be able to get onto your stupid little team if she was dying for a fix every other minute." Miles paused. "I just wanted to know if she was using again….Or if you thought she may be using again?"

Everyone on the team looked at each other, slightly shocked, slightly worried. It wasn't that hard to believe that Skye was a drug addict before she joined the team. They all had gotten the gist that her life wasn't too great before Shield, but thinking it and getting confirmation that it was actually true, were too very different things. Yet, in any event, whether she was a drug addict before or still may be now, there was a different issue at hand, considering the opp involved highly harmful alien drugs. If the doctors had found drugs in her system they may not have been just your normal street drugs, but the ones that have been killing people left and right. Skye could still be in unknown danger if the drugs were in her system still.

Miles noticed the teams change in demeanor, especially that of Ward's. Before Ward had just seemed mad and worried, but now he seemed like someone just killed his dog; he was completely distraught, yet somehow still collected.

"What's wrong?" Miles asked as his mind played through the worst possible answers to his question that would correlate to the team's disgruntled faces.

"We need to see Skye now." Ward said with force, anger, and obvious worry.

"Why?"

Suddenly the quiet hospital wing was no longer filled with only their voices, but an announcement over the intercom and a slew of beeping from pagers.

"Code Blue ICU, 313. Code Blue ICU, 313."

No more than a second after the announcement was made Miles was running down the hall and turning the corner followed by three nurses. Ward was the first to react, quickly running after Miles, practically right on his heals. The rest of the team followed suit only to find something they did not want to see.

Crowding in the doorway they peered in on the scene. Miles was standing in the corner of the small room, shock and confusion plastered on his face. The code team of about eight doctors and nurses were swarming around Skye's bed yelling out random stats and medical jargon as Skye convulsed and jerked in her bed. Monitors were flashing and things were beeping like crazy and the team could do nothing but watch in horror.

* * *

**First, sorry if this has some grammar and/or spelling mistakes. My brain is fairly dead at the moment. Also I tried to do some research on the Code Color for a seizure and as far as I could tell it was the same code color as a cardiac arrest (a.k.a code blue). But if I am wrong sorry. My bad. Yeah but anyway I wanted to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read so far! I really appreciate it! Oh and keep it up I love hearing what everyone has to say: the good, the bad, and the ugly.**


End file.
